Switched
by Tinfoil-Hats
Summary: After killing an enemy warrior, Stoneclaw, deputy of RainClan, winds up living the other cat's life. (Based on a prompt from HalfSun's Adoptable Stories)
1. Allegiances Part 1

**_NOTE:_ ** The original idea/prompt for this story, and the character of Stoneclaw, were created by HalfSun.

Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

All other characters were created by me. c:

/

**_RAINCLAN- _**

**Leader-**Thornstar, pale tabby tom with deep amber eyes

**Deputy-**

Stoneclaw, large, dark gray tom with pale blue eyes

(Apprentice, Briarpaw)

**Medicine Cat- **Pebbleskip, gray speckled she-cat with golden eyes

**Warriors-**

Flameheart, ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Swiftpaw)

Jayflight, black-furred tom with bright blue eyes

(Apprentice, Dapplepaw)

Talonclaw, tabby tom

Volewhisker, dusty brown she-cat

Mistypool, very pale gray she-cat

Halfgaze, cream-colored tom; blind in one eye

Liontail, ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentices- **

Briarpaw, small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Swiftpaw, golden-brown tom with ice-blue eyes

Dapplepaw, calico she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens-**

Honeytail, pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Stoneclaw's kits)

**Elders-**

Crookedtail, gray tabby tom with a twisted tail; blue eyes


	2. Allegiances Part 2

**_SUNCLAN_**

**Leader-** Willowstar, light brown she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

**Deputy- **Shadowpelt, black tom with amber eyes and a stub tail

**Medicine Cat- **Berryfall, very dark ginger she-cat; blue eyes

**Warriors-**

Yarrowtail, pale tabby tom with green eyes

Dewdrop, blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Sootwhisker, black she-cat

(Apprentice, Sleetpaw)

Ashblaze, gray she-cat with ginger splotches and blue eyes

(Apprentice, Badgerpaw)

Kestrelheart, ginger tom

Oaktail, brown-and-white tom

Morninglight, dark ginger she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

**Apprentices-**

Badgerpaw, black-and-white tom

Sleetpaw, gray she-cat

**Queens- **

Fernleaf, white she-cat with black spots (Mother of Yarrowtail's kits: Splashkit, Dustkit, and Silverkit)

**Elders-**

Cloudfall, white she-cat with one shredded ear and blue eyes


	3. The Battle

"RainClan - attack!"

At the sound of his Clan leader's battle cry, Stoneclaw launched himself down the slope after his Clanmates, yowling furiously. His paws slipped on the rain-slicked ground as he ran. Thunder boomed in the sky overhead; flashes of lightning illuminated the cats in the clearing below. They were shocked, their pelts bristling and their eyes flashing in terror. Stoneclaw felt a prick of satisfaction; his Clan had the advantage. Their rivals in SunClan certainly hadn't been expecting a raid on their camp in the middle of the night.

The yowls and screeches of battling cats filled the air as RainClan crashed into the clearing, claws and teeth flashing in the clouded moonlight. Stoneclaw launched himself into the fight, bowling over a nearby warrior as she raced past. The SunClan cat quickly scrambled to her paws, eyes lit with fury; she whirled around, raking her claws down the RainClan deputy's muzzle. Stoneclaw yowled in pain as blood dripped onto his chest, but he recovered quickly, twisting to sink his teeth into the warrior's tail. The SunClan cat let out a screech and kicked him off, scrambling away into the undergrowth.

Stoneclaw flicked his tail, smirking. _That's right, run._

Suddenly, a body crashed into Stoneclaw's, sending him tumbling to the wet ground. The gray deputy yowled in surprise as sharpened claws dug into his flanks; he leaped up with all his might, unbalancing the other warrior. Stoneclaw whirled around to face a pale tabby tom; his fur was bristling, his eyes sparking with rage as he scrambled to his paws. Stoneclaw recognized the SunClan cat as Yarrowtail; he'd seen him at Gatherings.

Stoneclaw narrowed his eyes, letting his claws slide out of their sheathes. Before he had time to plan his next move, however, Yarrowtail lunged, scoring his claws down the RainClan deputy's already-bleeding flank. Stoneclaw cried out in pain; while he was distracted, the pale tabby twisted to rake his ears. Coming back to his senses, Stoneclaw whipped around, throwing Yarrowtail to the sodden grass. He pinned the SunClan warrior down with large paws; Yarrowtail battered the gray warrior's belly with claws as sharp as dog's teeth.

Stoneclaw gritted his teeth against the pain; he wasn't going to lose this battle. Lunging forward, the RainClan deputy sunk his teeth into Yarrowtail's throat; a gush of salty blood spurted into his mouth. Yarrowtail flailed his limbs, kicking out with his hind paws; a gargled screech burst from the SunClan warrior's throat. Stoneclaw's sides heaved, blood dripping from his jaws; he was barely aware that the battle around him had come to a halt as cats from both Clans turned to see what was happening.

Stoneclaw stepped off Yarrowtail's motionless body, the taste of the rival warrior's blood stinging his mouth. His mind was numb, his paws nearly slipping on the blood-soaked grass as he backed away.

Yarrowtail was dead.


	4. Guilt

Stoneclaw followed his Clanmates home on throbbing, clumsy paws. The rain had eased into a light drizzle, and he could see the rest of the battle party, their fur soaked and slicked back; their eyes gleaming with triumph despite the wounds and scratches that dappled their pelts.

RainClan had won the battle.

_I should feel relieved, _Stoneclaw thought, his paws stubbing on lose rocks and sticks as the party left the hillside territory of SunClan and headed toward their forest camp.

_I should feel triumphant. _

But there was a hollow, empty feeling settling in the pit of Stoneclaw's stomach - guilt.

_Why do I feel guilty?_

_Warriors die in battle all the time. That's life._

_But warriors don't need to kill to win their battles._

_I __didn't need to kill Yarrowtail._

Stoneclaw was still fighting with himself when the party of RainClan cats emerged in their camp. The cats who weren't at fight raced to greet them, chattering like a flock of starlings.

"What happened?"

"Did you win?"

"Did you beat SunClan?"

Thornstar, the RainClan leader, lifted his chin, eyes glittering like twin stars. "We won," he announced.

"Those mangy SunClan furballs won't be bothering us for a while."

Cheers filled the air.

Stoneclaw swallowed hard, feeling unsteady on his paws. He didn't notice that his mate, Honeytail, had slipped up beside him. She pressed her flank against his, resting her tail on his shoulders.

"What's the matter?" she inquired softly, concern lighting her amber eyes. "Aren't you going to celebrate?"

Stoneclaw glanced up. Thornstar was standing beside the fresh-kill pile in the center of the camp, tossing prey to his excited Clanmates.

"If this doesn't call for a feast, I don't know what does!" the striped leader purred.

"I... I'm not feeling too well," Stoneclaw stammered, his voice catching in his throat.

Honeytail stared at him. "Why? Are you hurt? Do you want me to get Pebbleskip?"

"No, it's not like that," the gray deputy rasped, barring her way to the medicine den with his tail.

"I just need to rest."

Stoneclaw brushed away from his mate and stumbled to the warriors' den, curling into a moss-lined nest. He tossed and turned until sleep claimed him, bringing with it dreams darker than the cloudy night sky above his head.


	5. Where Am I?

Gentle morning sunlight lapped at Stoneclaw's pelt as he dozed; suddenly, he felt a paw jab him in the side.

The gray warrior rolled over without opening his eyes. "Briarpaw, go back to sleep," he muttered, half-awake.

The eager, slightly hyperactive apprentice was always waking her mentor up early, begging to go hunting or training.

"We'll go to the Training Hollow later, okay?" Stoneclaw mumbled.

"Briarpaw? Training Hollow?" An unfamiliar voice stirred the RainClan deputy's ear fur. "Yarrowtail, what are you blabbering about?"

Stoneclaw's eyes snapped open and he scrambled into a sitting position, suddenly wide awake. The stony walls of an unfamiliar den rose up around him, sunlight dappling the ground. A blue-gray tom sat in front of him, his sky-colored eyes dark with confusion. "I think you must've hit your head during the battle," he remarked, flicking his tail in a 'crazy' sign. "You ought to see Berryfall about that."

Stoneclaw gaped at the tom. _Berryfall?_ She was the SunClan medicine cat! He whipped around, staring at the empty nests that lined the den. _Where am I?_

"You've slept past sunhigh, and now you're spinning around like a fox in a fit." The blue-gray cat was gazing at him, his eyes suddenly glittering with concern.

Stoneclaw backed up, pressing his pelt against the smooth wall of the den. "Who are you, anyway?" he hissed.

Now it was the tom's turn to back away. "W-what?" he sputtered, looking like Stoneclaw had just struck him. "It's me, Dewdrop! Your best friend!" He stared at the RainClan deputy, squinting. "You ought to take a trip to the medicine den," he murmured, taking another step backward. "You're really sick, Yarrowtail."

_Yarrowtail?!_

Stoneclaw's head spun, the ground whirling beneath his paws. His heart was pounding in his throat, making his ears ring. Was this someone's idea of a sick joke?

He glanced down at his paws and gasped, stumbling backward. They were white!

Stoneclaw spotted a tiny pool of water in the back of the den; he rushed towards it, skidding to a halt.

Staring up at him from the rippling surface was a pale tabby cat with green eyes and battle scars.

Yarrowtail.

Stoneclaw stumbled, feeling his eyes roll back in his head. He flopped ungracefully to the ground, and everything went black.


	6. Just Dazed

"Will he be all right?" a voice whispered, tight with anxiety.

"He'll be fine, Fernleaf. The battle with RainClan was taxing on his system, that's all. He'll come around."

Stoneclaw blinked open his eyes, the darkness blurring away. He was lying sprawled in a nest filled with feathers and moss; the sharp scent of herbs hung in the air, nearly making his eyes water.

_What happened?_ the RainClan deputy thought groggily.

_Where am I?_

_I had the strangest dream - _

"Yarrowtail!"

Stoneclaw sat bolt upright, all traces of sleep suddenly gone from his mind. His eyes widened, and his pelt stood on end as though someone had clawed him in the belly.

_Y...Yarrowtail?!_

Three unfamiliar cats stood in front of him, sunlight dappling their pelts - a dark ginger she-cat, a blue-gray tom, and a white she-cat with black spots.

_Oh, dear StarClan... _Stoneclaw fought for breath, horror rising like bile in his throat.

_It wasn't a dream!_

All of a sudden, the black-and-white she-cat rushed forward, nearly knocking the RainClan deputy over. She skidded to a halt in front of him; she looked frantic, her green eyes shining with a mixture of concern and relief.

"Yarrowtail!" she gasped. "Y-you're okay!"

Before a startled Stoneclaw could protest, the she-cat buried her muzzle in his shoulder.

"I was so worried about you..." she whispered, her voice tinged with love.

Stoneclaw took a step backward, his eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry, but... I think you might have me confused for someone else," he stammered, feeling every hair on his pelt stand on end.

The she-cat's eyes grew huge, and she recoiled in horror. "Yarrowtail?" she gasped. "Have you lost your memory?"

Her expression was one of disbelief - the same one Dewdrop wore when Stoneclaw had denied knowing him.

"It's me! Fernleaf! ...Your mate!" she looked desperate, shocked.

Stoneclaw's eyes widened in dismay. He stuttered, groping for the right thing to say to her. _How can I make her understand? I'm __**not **__Yarrowtail!_

Suddenly, the dark ginger she-cat stepped forward - it was Berryfall, SunClan's medicine cat. Her light blue eyes were narrowed; she was clearly a no-nonsense kind of cat.

"Fernleaf, give him some space." she ordered briskly.

"But - " the black-and-white queen protested, her ears flat to her head.

Berryfall stuck her tail out, barring Fernleaf from getting any closer to her supposed 'mate.'

"He just needs some time to rest and recover." she assured her. "His memory will come back. He's just dazed."

The medicine cat's voice was sharp and matter-of-fact. Stoneclaw let out a slight sigh of relief as she steered a still-protesting Fernleaf out of the den.

"I'll come back and visit later! Make sure he has fresh moss and enough clean water! Oh, and - "

"I think I know how to do my job, thanks," Berryfall muttered, lashing her tail as the spotted she-cat disappeared from view.

Once Fernleaf was gone, Berryfall turned back to her patient.

"I'll leave you to your own devices for a while," she meowed. "Get some rest. I'll be in the herb store if you need me."

Stoneclaw nodded; the dark orange she-cat turned and padded to the back of the den, her tail flicking.

The RainClan deputy curled down into his nest. Now that he was alone, all of his horror and bewilderment came rushing back to him like a dark tidal wave.

_This can't be happening._

_It can't be real._

_I can't be here. _

_This isn't possible. _

_I'm Stoneclaw. __**Stoneclaw, **__the deputy of RainClan!_

_I'm not Yarrowtail. Yarrowtail is __**dead.**_

Then, suddenly, a deeper pang shook him for the first time, gripping him like icy claws. His eyes stretched wide, and his fur began to bristle.

_If I'm really here..._

_...If I'm somehow - through some freak incident - living Yarrowtail's life..._

_...Then who's living mine?_


End file.
